This invention relates to electrophoretic displays containing magnetic (i.e., ferromagnetic or ferrimagnetic) particles, and to media for use in such displays. More specifically, this invention relates to such displays and media in which the magnetic particles are used either to provide a threshold for switching of the optical states of the displays and media, or to allow the displays and media to exhibit more than two colors at any one pixel.
Electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. Such displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, optical state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. (The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element.) Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and E Ink Corporation have recently been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspension medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. Encapsulated media of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,067,185; 6,118,426; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,124,851; 6,130,773; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,177,921; 6,232,950; 6,241,921; 6,249,271; 6,252,564; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,312,304; 6,312,971; 6,323,989; 6,327,072; 6,376,828; and 6,377,387; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-0045934; 2002-0018042; 2002-0019081; and 2002-0021270; and International Applications Publication Nos. WO 97/04398; WO 98/03896; WO 98/19208; WO 98/41898; WO 98/41899; WO 99/10767; WO 99/10768; WO 99/10769; WO 99/47970; WO 99/53371; WO 99/53373; WO 99/56171; WO 99/59101; WO 99/67678; WO 00/03349; WO 00/03291; WO 00/05704; WO 00/20921; WO 00/20922; WO 00/20923; WO 00/26761; WO 00/36465; WO 00/36560; WO 00/36666; WO 00/38000; WO 00/38001; WO 00/59625; WO 00/60410; WO 00/67110; WO 00/67327 WO 01/02899; WO 01/07691; WO 01/08241; WO 01/08242; WO 01/17029; WO 01/17040; WO 01/17041; WO 01/80287 and WO 02/07216. The entire disclosures of all these patents and published applications are herein incorporated by reference.
Known electrophoretic media, both encapsulated and unencapsulated, can be divided into two main types, referred to hereinafter for convenience as “single particle” and “dual particle” respectively. A single particle medium has only a single type of electrophoretic particle suspended in a colored medium, at least one optical characteristic of which differs from that of the particles. (In referring to a single type of particle, we do not imply that all particles of the type are absolutely identical. For example, provided that all particles of the type possess substantially the same optical characteristic and a charge of the same polarity, considerable variation in parameters such as particle size and electrophoretic mobility can be tolerated without affecting the utility of the medium.) The optical characteristic is typically color visible to the human eye, but may, alternatively or in addition, be any one or more of reflectivity, retroreflectivity, luminescence, fluorescence, phosphorescence, or color in the broader sense of meaning a difference in absorption or reflectance at non-visible wavelengths. When such a medium is placed between a pair of electrodes, at least one of which is transparent, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of the particles (when the particles are adjacent the electrode closer to the observer, hereinafter called the “front” electrode) or the optical characteristic of the suspending medium (when the particles are adjacent the electrode remote from the observer, hereinafter called the “rear” electrode, so that the particles are hidden by the colored suspending medium).
A dual particle medium has two different types of particles differing in at least one optical characteristic and a suspending fluid which may be uncolored or colored, but which is typically uncolored. The two types of particles differ in electrophoretic mobility; this difference in mobility may be in polarity (this type may hereinafter be referred to as an “opposite charge dual particle” medium) and/or magnitude. When such a dual particle medium is placed between the aforementioned pair of electrodes, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of either set of particles, although the exact manner in which this is achieved differs depending upon whether the difference in mobility is in polarity or only in magnitude. For ease of illustration, consider an electrophoretic medium in which one type of particles are black and the other type white. If the two types of particles differ in polarity (if, for example, the black particles are positively charged and the white particles negatively charged), the particles will be attracted to the two different electrodes, so that if, for example, the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, the black particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the white particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, the white particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the black particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear white to the observer.
If the two types of particles have charges of the same polarity, but differ in electrophoretic mobility (this type of medium may hereinafter to referred to as a “same polarity dual particle” medium), both types of particles will be attracted to the same electrode, but one type will reach the electrode before the other, so that the type facing the observer differs depending upon the electrode to which the particles are attracted. For example suppose the previous illustration is modified so that both the black and white particles are positively charged, but the black particles have the higher electrophoretic mobility. If now the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the front electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility, will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the front electrode and the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the rear electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the rear electrode, leaving a layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode and facing the observer, so that the medium will appear white to the observer: note that this type of dual particle medium requires that the suspending fluid to sufficiently transparent to allow the layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode to be readily visible to the observer. Typically, the suspending fluid in such a display is not colored at all, but some color may be incorporated for the purpose of correcting any undesirable tint in the white particles seen therethrough.
Both single and dual particle electrophoretic displays may be capable of intermediate gray states having optical characteristics intermediate the two extreme optical states already described.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, WO 01/02899, at page 10, lines 6-19 and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/683,903 filed Feb. 28, 2002, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
One problem with existing electrophoretic displays, whether encapsulated or unencapsulated, is that they have essentially no threshold for switching, i.e., that even a small electric field applied for a long period will cause the display to switch between its optical states. This lack of a threshold has hitherto prevented electrophoretic displays from being addressed by passive matrix techniques, and has necessitated the use of active matrix techniques. Active matrix addressing schemes, such as the use of thin film transistor (TFT) arrays having at least one transistor for each pixel of the display, are substantially more expensive than passive matrix addressing schemes, and hence the cost of electrophoretic displays could be reduced if an electrophoretic medium could be provided which had a switching threshold.
Another problem in most electrophoretic displays is that any individual pixel can only display two colors (the colors of the dye and the single particle in a single particle display, or the colors of the two different types of particles in a dual particle display) together with intermediate gray states between these two colors, and this inability to display more than two colors leads to difficulties in providing full color displays. If, for example, one wishes to provide an electrophoretic display which imitates a book having black text on white paper, with occasional use of spot color for illustrations, it is highly desirable that each pixel of such a display be capable of showing pure black and pure white in order that the display can produce sharp, highly legible text, since the human eye is much more sensitive to loss of resolution in text than in colored graphic images. However, if each pixel is to display both pure black and pure white, color images can only be produced if each pixel is also capable of displaying a third color.
Alternatively, if the electrophoretic display is to be used to provide a full color RGB or CMY display (for example, as a substitute for a color liquid crystal display), the reflective nature of an electrophoretic display leads to problems in obtaining satisfactory color saturation. For example, if one provides a display which can produce color images on a white background by using three types of dual particle capsules having respectively white/red, white/green and white/blue states, when a red color is desired at most only one-third of the area of the display can be switched to red, and the resultant color will not appear highly saturated. If each capsule could display three colors, one could use capsules having white/red/green, white/green/blue and white/blue/red states, so that when a red color is desired about two-thirds of the area of the display could be switched to red, resulting in a substantially more saturated red.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,584 and published International Application WO 99/10768 describe and claim an encapsulated electrophoretic display in which each capsule contains three different types of particles, each having a different color, the three types of particles having substantially non-overlapping electrophoretic mobilities. By applying to such a capsule a sequence of electrical pulses controlled in both time and amplitude, the capsule can display the color of any selected one of the three types of particles. While this type of display can give good results, in some cases it may be difficult to ensure that the three types of particles can retain substantially non-overlapping electrophoretic mobilities over a range of operating conditions, so that some muddying of the colors may result. Also, since at least three separate pulses are required to display one of the three colors, the switching of such a display will be slower than that of a dual particle display.
It has now been realized that the aforementioned problems with electrophoretic displays can be reduced or eliminated by including in the display at least one type of particle which is magnetic, and the present invention relates to electrophoretic media and displays including magnetic particles.